


Replacement

by tinytardismilkshake



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Gen, contains mentions of past self-harm, no zalgo used for Anti, reformed Anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytardismilkshake/pseuds/tinytardismilkshake
Summary: Chase helps Anti learn a new coping mechanism.





	Replacement

“Urgh, if I can’t get this toaster to work, I’m gonna friggin kill someone!” Anti shouted.  
Chase, who was sitting at the breakfast table just trying to eat a (non-toasted) bagel, startled. “Dude, you’ve gotta stop doing that.”  
“What?” said Anti defensively, “I’m not going to. Those days are behind me.”  
“Well yeah, but you have to get your brain out of the habit too,” said Chase.  
“What else am I supposed to say? It’s just instinct at this point.” Anti was starting to feel a little embarrassed. It was just a toaster after all.  
“I used to feel really self destructive whenever something like this would go wrong. I couldn’t stop cold turkey, so I learned to replace it.” Chase thought for a moment. “If I were in your place right now and feeling frustrated, I might say something like ‘If I can’t get this toaster to work, I’m gonna... go buy a lottery ticket!’” Chase clenched his fist in mock frustration.  
“That doesn’t make any sense,” said Anti. “I don’t want to buy a lottery ticket either.”  
“The new thought doesn’t have to be something you actually want to do. It doesn’t even have to make sense,” explained Chase. “It’s just a way to help break the habit. Now you try.”  
“Okay.” Anti thought for a moment. “If I can’t get this toaster to work, I’m gonna... I’m gonna write a strongly worded email!”  
“That’s the spirit!” Chase laughed.  
Anti laughed a bit too. He was still frustrated, but writing a strongly worded email was a much better mental image than killing someone. Maybe this could work after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this method in a Tumblr post awhile back (the example used in the original was “I will buy, just, an array of clothes”) and it’s helped me with self-destructive and overly frustrated thinking. I thought it might make a cute fic.


End file.
